Many people use a calendar application program to keep their personal or business calendar. In some situations, a calendar application user may wish to compare, for example, the user's personal calendar to another calendar. For example, the user may wish to compare the user's personal calendar to a sports calendar showing all the scheduled games associated with a particular sports team. In order to make this comparison, the user may print the sports calendar and then compare the printed sports calendar to the user's own personal calendar. The conventional comparison strategy, however, does not provide a user friendly calendar comparison nor does it provide a convenient way to add events from one calendar to another calendar.